My Vampire Diaries
by Raven123414
Summary: My name Lyla Nefferet and I am drowned in the life of vampires, werewolves, witches, and hybrids. One day while setting up the club I own two vampires walked through my door. And asked about the one person I hoped I would never have to hear about ever again in life. This story starts in season 2 episode 8 right after Elena is kidnapped and saved and they meet a certain original
1. I

I'm Lyla and most people know me as Ly. I am surrounded by vampires and werewolves all the time because they all come to me for information. And why wouldn't you I am the Informant everyone comes to me for information. What info do they seek? Easy most want the details on the creation of a vampire or really any supernatural and their weak spots. And because I feel that you can never be to careful, I know about every supernatural being and their weak spots.  
My friend Rose called me yesterday to tell she knows some vampires that need some answers I told her sure and to bring em' around 3 PM. It's 5 AM right now my club doesn't open till 1 PM but I get up early to help set up even though I have people who can do it for me. What? I care.

I get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom. The building I live in has 3 floors. The 1st floor is used for the club, the second is used for my meetings and the top floor I use as my home. I use the the whole floor to myself changed it into a very large loft setting. Lucky me. Anyway I do my refreshing and go downstairs and sit on my couch watching Regular Show and eat a jimmy dean sandwich with some home made hash browns. Around 9 AM I go to my room and put my hair in a high pony (though my hair still reaches my back) and grab a pink crop top with no sleeves and some grey sweats with my black converse. I walk out the door ready to take on the day. As I walk down to the bar of the club I see Kendall with her boyfriend Mack setting up all ready. I sit on one of the bar stools and start helping her dry cocktail glasses.

She looks at me and smiles "Sup chick took you long enough to come down here" she says I roll my eyes "Whatever I'm sure you were down here with Mack making out the whole time" I said not looking up at her. We sat there in silence for a minute the whole time Kendall seemed like she had something on her mind "What's up what do you want to say?" she thought about it and finally answered "Are you still meeting up with those monsters helping them and stuff?". She looked real serious. I told her about them because one time she caught one of them trying to drink my blood. I calmly put the glass down and looked up at her "Look just to be clear we are not to talk about these kinds of things without being upstairs in the loft and so what if I am I told you I can handle myself." Ok so I snapped a little but that kind of talk is dangerous.

The wrong people hear her they could come after her thinking she knows something. She looked like she wanted to argue but she knew better than anybody that I wouldn't be listening. My way or the highway darlings. After 5 hours of cleaning and doing inventory the club was ready to be opened. Naturally my club was the best in town so we're always busy during opening. And just as I expected piles of people were outside thankfully Eddie our bouncer showed up early because this crowd was antsy. I danced myself upstairs to my room to change but not before putting on my mild party playlist from my phone. I hooked our sound system up to this app on my phone and as the night goes on I change the playlist from mild to medium and finally to hardcore. My hair was still in a ponytail though not high so I could put on my black fedora to go with my black outfit. I had on a pair of black tights, a loose blue shirt that hung off my shoulder on one side with sleeves up to my elbow. And I put on some black peep toe heels and left.

I danced and met up with 4 maybe 5 supernaturals about normal stuff...where is this person? Who was I before I was changed? Yep normal things. Anyway I was dancing when I heard a familiar voice say my name and I figured the same person tapped my shoulder."Lyla?...hey you look sexy and oh guess who..." Rose said "Ummm Rose hold on before we get into pleasantries take me to these vampires you have found before I get out of business mode." I basically screamed over the music and loud walked up to my meeting area and went to the meeting room with sound proof walls. When I went in I saw the Salvatore men standing near the wood table that seated 8 people. "Hello there... You are very beautiful and... human? Which begs the question how have you not been eaten in the very dangerous business that you are in?" the dark haired one stepped up to say. He was very handsome but unfortunately I don't look for relationships in the business I'm in.

I realized I was starring and looked away blushing CRAP. He smirked but before he could say anything the sexier brooding one spoke up "We are.." I cut him off "Stefan and Damon Salvatore originally from Mystic Falls both about 200 years old and infamous for always falling for the same girl...you're newest victim...Elena Gilbert right". They looked at each other surprised and impressed and slightly offended. "OK so who are you here to ask about and why?" I said as I sat down crossing my legs "What does it matter why as long as you give me the information about who I want to know about? And for the record I'm not in love with Elena" Damon said challenging me. "First of all if you're not in love with Elena then why are you here? And you're funny if you think I'm gonna tell you info about a person not knowing what you plan on doing with it. For all I know you could be planning on killing the whole supernatural species and would succeed because of what I told you." I finished my rant with a raised eyebrow and my hands on the table shoulders forward. If he thought that challenging me was accepted he was wrong.

Stefan noticed the stare contest going on between me and Damon and broke the intense silence. "Klaus..." Stefan said throwing me off and breaking my eye contact and also causing Damon to win. "Your looking for info about who?" I said just trying to make sure I heard him right. "Klaus Mikaelson..." Stefan cleared his throat " That's who we want to know about." he said. In 3 seconds tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I blinked them away. Never in my years did expect to ever hear that name again. I will not cry anymore over him, I won't allow it. So I guess that this is the part where I flashback to the year 1017. When I first met Niklaus Mikhaelson and had my heart torn out.


	2. 1017

Year: 1017

No One's POV

When Lyla was young she was innocent and cute like all children. But she also went by a different name Miela. When Miela was 8 things were more different than you and I was a little around the time of Anglo Saxons however set in America. She was used to being free and running around as she pleased. But five days ago her father meet up with the chief of the other Cherokee tribe not far from them. He told them about how they saw pale faced men walking around cutting down the trees and carrying strange did not shake her father for her father was fearless in her eyes but then no more than two weeks later the chief and his tribe were murdered. They had went to visit but all that was left were carcasses.

Women raped and tortured, men shot and slain, children hiding in the shadows hungry. That day Miela was scared and sad the spirits were not kind to these that day on her and her family moved deeper into the Americas to avoid the death for as long as they could. Until they found a place that was perfect and too far for the strangers to be uneducated. However she and her sisters were still confined to their huts. But Miela was no older than 9 no child that young ever listens. During her time out when she would fetch water she would sneak out to her spot a meadow not too far. One day she was hunting in her spot when a thud disturbed her. She looked up to find the buck she was going to kill in the hands of two young boys about the same age. The only thing separating them was their skin color for they were pale faced. Miela didn't back down though because she went up to them and shouted at them for stealing her kill.

They stood there for they did not understand what on earth she was saying. But then they saw their father standing angrily waiting for them to come along with their food for tonight. The boys panicked and stabbed young Miela in the stomach and ran off. Miela was wounded and alone but she wouldn't go down without a fight she crawled to her horse and rode slowly home. She of course didn't make it but a search party found her before she perished of malnourishment. After being healed with her mother's magic she was heavily scolded for going against her father's wishes.

~~~~~~12 years later ~~~~~

Miela had grown substantially since her autications as a child. She was what people now considered a 20 year old. Today she would be considered old enough to take her mother's place but first she would have to marry a man to take her father's place. The past few days had been hectic many suitors have approached her in recent but none of them have been what she wanted. It was all too much so she left but with no other place to go she left for the meadow. It was peaceful much serenity and calm took over her body. As she realized that the sun was leaving her she sighed and got up to leave. She was walking to her horse when she heard movement. She turned to look behind her... nothing when she turned back a beautiful man with green eyes and pale skin stood in front of her.

She realized his presence a little late and bumped into him. When her hand touched his she felt two things. Death and a soft warm inviting feeling. At first she wanted to run but the other feeling told her to stay. Her parents always taught her to stand her ground and to follow her instincts. So she stayed. At first he looked at her hungrily but the feeling she got ran through him as well but stronger because he was a vampire. Soon her lips seemed softer, her features seemed more beautiful, and most importantly her existence was more meaningful. She loved the feeling she from touching him so she reached for his face. As a reflex he cringed away but who wouldn't of you were beaten as a child. Miela was confused by this action but remain adamant. She inched closer carefully and this time he didn't cringe but inhaled softly as their skin met. She looked deep into the eyes every time she met a man for they are the windows to the soul.

All she could see in those eyes was sadness and loneliness. She had grown up hating pale faces but no amount of hatred could've stopped her from letting her lips touch his to set his spirit free. But as the kiss grew from tiny pecks into intense deep kisses. Her back was slammed into the tree behind her. She had thought it was strange that she got there so fast. However she was too far gone to stop herself. She ignored it but then when they broke away from the kiss so he could have access to her neck, he bit her. Not a big... huge... death causing bite it was a tiny sweet version of a love bite. She looked in his eyes again and saw what he was truly. A vampire... her mother had told them to beware of those who preyed on the weak in the night. She knew he could kill her but she didn't think he would.

She wanted to go with her gut on this and leaned in again to start a hungrier frenzy in both their bodies. Soon their clothes were gone and he was slamming into her forcefully. Their moans and groans filled the forest completely. When they were done they talked surprisingly. He spoke some of her language but she didn't speak his. He taught her some words and vice versa. When they had to go their separate ways and he made plans to come see her again. The woman entranced him, her spirit and drive intoxicating. Most of all she wasn't afraid of him. She had seen him in his worst forum and stayed. She was brave and strong, he admired her. In the short moments they'd spent together he'd become very taken with her. Little did they know that in the morning Miela would never be the exact same person.


	3. II

I woke up out of my trance to Stefan yelling at Damon. I focused in on the conversation. "We need those answers Rose! Elena is the doppleganger he plans on killing her! So I say again WE NEED ANSWERS if she doesn't have them I'll kill her and rid the world of another fraud" Damon said through gritted teeth "Now Damon where is your patience you haven't told me what you wanted to know" I said making up a reason to have been daydreaming so long. "We want to know how to defeat him" Stefan said flatly "Well if you didn't know he and his family are what we call the originals they can't be killed really just put to sleep by a dagger you have to dip in white ash from the white oak tree that I believe they burned to the ground." I said stopping only to take a breath. Can you believe this? Who actually thinks they could even get close enough to kill an original...well besides me?

"So your telling me the only way to get rid of one of these originals is to stab them with a dagger and white ash from a tree the devils themselves burned down" Stefan's voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. You could almost hear the sadness in his voice as he came to realize that what he wanted to do couldn't be done. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that there's things in life that you just can't change. After a long conversation about Klaus and his siblings we finally decided to call it a night and to resume talking later. We walked out of the room exhausted when I heard shuffling. I looked at Stefan he heard it to we all stood back to back looking in every direction. I knew that talking about Klaus would have a bad outcome. Klaus has eyes and ears everywhere. To whisper his name is to put a target on your back.

I got shot in the stomach 3 times each one hurt more than the last. Wood bullets whoever was after us knows. Stefan leaned over me with a sad expression on his face. He thought I was going to die fortunately I'm not. I think now's a perfect time to let the cat out of the bag. I pulled the bullets out and waited for the wounds to heal. I used my super speed to take down three of our assailants. Damon stared at me wide eyed and I rolled my eyes at his expression. I turned to Rose "Where is the last one?" I said through my gritted teeth. I found him and used my magic to push the last minion up against the wall. Then I used my speed to rush up to him, my strength used holding him high up against the wall by his neck. He squirmed in my hand trying to get out of my grip. It was almost sad how much of a struggle he was putting up for it to have no effect. I bore my fangs and bit into his neck. A Puris' bite is not like a regular werewolf's. Instead of killing you it's venom poisons your organs, bones, and muscles sending shooting pains throughout your whole body. It is quite painful and the only that thing that hurts more than the bite itself is to agitate it. So I dig four white and pink polka dot stiletto nails into the open flesh. His screams like music to my ears.

My eyes went dark but instead of my eyes being a red they are purple I bare my fangs at the poor boy. "Getting shot hurts do you not know how it feels... let's squeeze a little harder... no not enough let me show you." I said then I decided to rip his throat out with my fingers. The Salvatore brothers had their mouths wide open. I smirked "Close your mouths boys you'll catch flies." they snapped their jaws shut immediately. Stefan walked up to me hesitantly. I could tell he was scared of me but I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. I settled on it being good. "What exactly are you?" he questioned "I am Puris I am part witch, part werewolf, and part vampire. I hate to tell people about what I am they always see me as a threat and try to kill me. You know people always fear the unknown" I said. They nodded their heads and started to walk out.

A sudden wave of pain ran over me in the form of a splitting headache. It felt like someone fractured my skull and it was spreading to the rest of my body. It was one of the worst pains I had ever felt. I knew what it was but I was so confused. Why now? The brothers were at my side in seconds. They were doing everything they knew how to try to keep me conscious, but it was all in vein because soon all I could see was white. What? What could they have to tell me? All these years left to live my life but now I'm needed. What could they possibly have to say to me? I'm no Batman I shouldn't be summoned with some light on the sky. More so I'm no savior I don't have the best interest of anyone in mind. Unless you are me I don't care. Caring costs too much in a world like this. To give away love and affection is to put everything on the line. I don't have the luxury of having a heart. Once I give that up I have nothing. My reprieve was much needed and appreciated but I wished it would be permanent.

This becomes more and more of a inconvenience with each happening. Not once has these episodes brought me anything but more bad news. Today will be no different.


	4. III

I woke up in my bed, I looked down at my hand it was hurting but because I was part vampire it healed before I could figure out what was wrong I shrugged it off and went into my living room. Back to my normal routine. Wait I had a vision yesterday.

As part witch I get visions that come to me like headaches but I can't help to change what I see in any way so I just keep what I see to myself. As I walked into the kitchen and saw the message I wrote myself in my own blood

It read:

Save the doppelganger stop the change

I went into my room and began packing. I heard a knock at my door and dragged myself over to it. I opened it to see Damon and behind him Stefan. I told them I planned to go with them. I had to if I don't the spirits were gonna eat me alive for not listening to them. But we had to wait for a old friend of mine to come.

Joey Monterey my very best friend, my brother the only one in this world I can count on to be there for me. Me and Joey have an agreement only to meet in dire situations. So that way no one gets hurt.

I never go anywhere without him he's at least 756 years old so he's more of a little brother to me.

We were finally on our way to Mystic Falls. We couldn't because Damon had to make a stop every 6 seconds. Stefan was still gorgeous but he was in love I could tell. So I would have to focus my attention on the task ahead like I should be doing anyway. I had my hair out and wavy I had on a black vest and a red shirt with black tights and some red gladiator shoes. I tied my edges in a red and black bandana and just starred it the window.

It was going to be an interesting ride but more so tiring. As they were driving I could've swore I saw a figure that looked a lot like... no it couldn't be I'm probably just tired or am I? Ugh and so the long journey begins. Worst part is I was sitting next to Damon. He would eat his loud food and make up some excuse for his mouth being really close to my ear.

Not only that he would hum annoying songs like 99 cartons of milk on the wall. My hearing is better than the average vampire's so...fun. Joey tapped on my shoulder asking me to come sit in back with him. Fine by me I just want the noise to be dialed down 10 notches.

I sighed in relief as the noise went down a little "Alright so what's up" Joey asked with a straight face. Joey was a little over protective at times even though I was more than capable of handling myself.

I told him about all the things happening later. Joey doesn't need to know everything right besides I'm tired and a car ride should do the trick. If I told Joey now I would never get any sleep. He asks endless questions even stuff that doesn't really matter Hw asks about it. But he's the greatest detective I know.

"You remember when we first met" I smiled "Yes you saved me from a overzealous man trying to court me" he laughed "Yea that guy was an idiot" I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder "That was 598 years ago that's got to be the longest friendship ever, holla at a playa Guinness books" I laughed and saw Stefan smile at be through the mirror.

This is why I valued Joey he made me happy. All the wrong and chaotic in my life melt away when we are together. He never fails to be there for me. That's a two way street I'd never leave him out there by himself. He knows I'd do anything for him. All he had to do is ask.

Damon had quieted down looking out the window somberly. I watched quizzically, he confused me sometimes. To build a profile on him proved difficult with his unpredictability. He had a knack for surprising people.

You think he's one way but he's another. Stefan was much easier to read. He had no real secrets his life and his feelings open. He's confused and afraid when it comes to his animal urges. He wants to let go and be free but he knows he cannot be trusted. He runs from who he is and fears truly living.

The more I thought about the Salvatores the more I felt sorry for them. They'd been through hell and back but they have each other. Sometimes that's not enough but they pull through. Reminds me of my own family. How I miss them.

Our drive continued on with some laughter and much silence. No one knew what to say we barely knew each other. What do you talk about with people you were unsure you could trust? Joey liked fine and unbothered by the silence humming Bon Jovi in my ear.

Stefan looked back at him and smiled "Bon Jovi fan huh you know I met him once with my friend Lex..." I knew the girl Lexi I also knew that Damon killed her. The slightly guilty look on Damon's face went unnoticed by Stefan but not by me. Joey nodded "We were there when he recorded the song great guy huh" I laughed at Stefan's face and shrugged.

"I was going through a phase I'm completely different now" Joey snorted and gave me a look. I nudged him and rolled my eyes "Shut up" the drive continued and I moved to my destination in life. I knew this was a defining point that this would change things. I could feel it in the air. There was change and magic afoot. Today is a new day.


	5. IV

The drive took a minute I do live in Chicago. When we got there we stopped at this place called the Mystic Grill I can't say much about originality I've heard worse. Much worse. Like really Turkey. I can't imagine what they're famous for. Kidding.

When we walked in the place I think it was closed because the chairs were in top of the tables. There were 6 people waiting for us. The blonde was the first to speak up "Where were you ugh of all the times to leave you chose now and who are they?"she said.

No one said a word looking at each other like who's gonna say anything. I rolled my eyes and spoke up for them "I am Lyla and this is Joey we're here to help". The brunette was next to speak up "Thank you but how exactly are you going to help"she asked sweetly "Well I happen to know a lot about the family of 1000 year olds I...I.. used to be friends with them." I said hesitantly.

"How did you meet them?" the other brunette asked. "Well it was a long time ago..." the blonde interrupted "Sorry where are our manners I'm Caroline Forbes this is Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie, and Matt." Caroline said. "Nice to meet y'all but as I was saying I meet them around 1017 or 1018..."I said. They all looked shocked even the Salvatore brothers.

"Your also 1000 years old so you meet them when they were still human." Tyler said curiously and nodded. "Um I'm not sure about them still being human." I said unsure about what he said. We were taking about how to defeat them. Even though I know there is no way they are going to get their hands on a dagger. I kind of drifted out of the conversation and Joey noticed.

"I know, I know you think it's stupid for them to be making plans that will eventually fail but you can't be mad at them for trying." he said looking at me his mouth formed into a straight line. I completely ignored the statement and said "I think the blonde likes you she can't stop starring" I took a swig of the vodka Matt gave me.

Joey looked behind him and chuckled "I've always loved your ability to see behind you're head" we laughed making me realize again how much I've missed Joey. So many years together.

I looked over my shoulder to see Caroline throwing daggers at me with her eyes. I look back and take finishing off my vodka. I got up to leave, never liked being watched very much.

As I walked I felt someone's presence following me when I turned I saw Caroline "What is your problem how you possibly think this is waste of time?" she said. "You don't know them like I do I had spent years with then and I know that they are ruthless and crafty the only way to kill them is to have a dagger that might I mention CAN NOT BE USED BY VAMPIRES" I screamed at her who in the hell fire does she think she is?

I turned to leave but she grabbed my shoulder "OK well you can't get mad at us for having hope weren't you ever in a situation where all you had was hope" she said and I thought back to my moments with Klaus. But no matter...I straightened up and shook it off. I can't fall into the abyss that is my mind.

I could feel her eyes trying to stare into my soul even with my back towards her but it's too bad for her that I no longer have one. This one's mouthy "Yes I was but guess who put me there none other than Niklaus Mikaelson himself ...Listen you are nothing but a baby to me easily killed no energy spent... now I need you to understand that I'm here to advise, save the doppelganger and leave." I screamed.

I turned around to leave and this time she didn't try to stop me. I left to walk around. I came to this house with a sigh I walked up to the door and walled in. "Why pick the fight with the poor girl?" Stefan said while drinking the rest of his bourbon. "You know she started it" I said. Walking upstairs to my room I saw Joey sitting on my bed. He of course chewed me out but gave up when he realized I wasn't listening.

I went outside for a breather I hate it when I have to apologize when I don't mean it. So I went out wandering when a figure caught my eye. I turned to what I thought was the same figure as on the drive... Elijah. I'm seeing things I miss them so much. I sigh running a hand through my hair. I shrugged off the feeling and went back to the boarding house. It couldn't have been him. Not possible.

Tomorrow I'm going to have to apologize. I'll never be able to save Elena if I've got issues with one of her besties. So tonight I'm gonna try and get some sleep because I'm gonna need it.

I laid back in the bed thinking about what the spirits were thinking when they gave me this mission. I wondered if I would be able to fight those I once called brother and sister. Does it truly matter anymore? I scoffed they probably will leave me out of their planning thinking they can't trust me. Depends on how desperate they become, seems like they're already pretty desperate to go to Rose. She's a sneaky bitch.

The next morning I got up out of bed to do my refreshing. I was on my way to the bathroom I had in my room when Stefan appeared in front of me "You're gonna apologize right..." he said starring at me. Jeez is it not even possible to go to the bathroom without being harassed. I glared at him "Yes I am it's clear you won't let me function without doing so... " I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

I pushed past Stefan to get in the bathroom and finally do what I need to. As I went downstairs I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Guess now is a better time than any.

I used my speed to pull the blonde outside to talk "What the hell is this the part when you spout out more bitchiness or are you here to kill me instead?" tempting but no, I shouldn't. I guess it'll be nice to know she'll be the bitch one once I say what I was told to. I crossed my arms and held in my smirk.

"Actually I brought you here to apologize... I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you Caroline" she looked at me with surprise and regret clear on her face. Ha bitch "Oh... well I guess I'm the great big bitch here how about this we go on a shopping trip and forget my bitchiness..." I looked at her in deep thought. Who am I to say no to shopping? But with her, I suppose I should get used to her "Of course I mean how can I ever say no to shopping" we smiled and walled back in arm in arm.

I went upstairs and changed into a floral crop top with flared long sleeves (I know I have a unhealthy obsession with crop tops) and some high-waisted blue jeans. I threw on some black leather peep toe heels and a bowler hat. Caroline's jaw hit the ground when she saw me, I added some light pink lipstick and my smokey eye look. "Wow can you dress me I look like trash standing next to you" I laughed and thanked Sheila for her fashion guidance. I smiled and pulled her along with me "I'll give you some tips" I shall be charitable and pass down my wisdom.

We went to some shops but all their clothes were outdated so I did what I could for Caroline and also got some tops that I missed when they came out. Whoever is giving these stores stock needs to check what year it is.

We were driving home when Elijah decided to stand in the middle of the damn road. I contained my excitement and played my part. Angrily I stomped on the brakes and got out the car telling Caroline to go home and I'd handle him.

"What do you need Elijah?" his eyes were hard but quickly softened. "Miela I'm sorry I didn't know who you were" he said readjusting the stance he was trying to use to be intimidating. Like I would ever fear him.

I crossed my arms "Elijah you know I changed my name." I said coldly "Oh yes I do recall that I believe the name is Lyla... Well Lyla I missed you" after that I could no longer hold it I had to hug him "Oh Elijah I've missed you too... Are you all back? Finn, Kol, Rebekah!" my mind raced with thoughts of times me and my family.

I may hate Klaus but I love his siblings. The next Elijah thing said was only made me hate him more "I'm afraid that Klaus has boxed our family and spread them across the oceans" I clenched my jaw and formed fists with my hands. As my anger threatened to overflow I squeezed so tight my knuckles turned white. "He WHAT?!" I said threw gritted teeth. Before he could reassure me they were OK or calm me his phone rang.

"We have the doppelganger she's with two vampires at..." Elijah cut the man off "I know where you are just sit tight stall them until I get there" I grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. I loved Elijah but I would protect that girl anyway I could.

"Elijah I can't allow you to kill Elena the spirits have told me to save the doppelganger and I will do whatever they tell me to you and I both know what happens when I don't" I said no emotion in my face I needed him to understand how serious I was.

He nodded his head and left I signed a sigh of frustration I really hoped he heeded my warning. Because if anyone gets hurt because of me I will hunt him down and kill him. My visions were not a thing to ignore.

I took a walk to clear my head. A Puris can get visions of the future. They are not allowed to change what they see themselves. It has to be done by someone else. When you are in the vision that's free reign (as far I know).

If you ever ignore a vision or don't insure it comes true or if you meddle and change the vision everyone in the vision dies will all except you. I guess the spirits believe that you should live with the pain you cause. It's been hard for me many a time have I had to kill or just killed friends. Neighbors. Good people, the spirits don't care as long as their work is done.


	6. V

When I got to the Salvatore boarding house the whole gang was there. "So... finally thought that maybe the others could use your help instead of your aimless wandering... I mean that is why you're here to help" Damon said with a smirk on his face. You know the one that made you wanna throw him across the room face first into wood.

"Oh well I just had a thought on how save your precious doppelganger...I mean Elena... but you know I can always keep it to myself." I said as I went for the stairs. But again for like the 8th time Caroline stopped me. "No wait whatever you have to say I'm sure we need to hear ignore Damon he just hates when people are better than him" I giggled and gave Damon a hard glare. He rolled his eyes drinking his bourbon.

"OK then... in 1922 I met a girl named Gloria she was a witch and a pretty darn good one she told me she knew the Mikaelson family and that Elijah had an potion in which to save the doppelganger from this exact fate he too had a thing for your Katherine, Katerina I used to call her." I said as I poured and sipped some bourbon.

They all looked shocked and I think I saw regret cross the face of Damon Salvatore hmmm makes a person wonder. What did he do? "So what did you do to him?" I asked taking another sip. "Well Damon impaled him" Stefan said putting a lot of emphasis of the Damon part.

"And also you were in Chicago in 1922 why didn't I see you? I thought that you had come to Chicago in the 20th century" Stefan asked "Well I'm not one to draw too much attention either that or you saw me and was made to forget" I said half shrugging and half curious as to why he didn't remember. Oh nevermind I remember.

1922 was an interesting time for me. A lot of things happened in Chicago things I'll never forget. But Stefan had to if he didn't it would've been... It just had to happen. I often wonder what would've happened if he remembered.

It doesn't matter because he doesn't remember and I won't be the one to give him his memories. At least not yet maybe one day I'll get over what happened and be ready to give him his memories.

Me and the Salvatore were very good friends. That is part of the reason I know so much about them. And the fact that I was cautious and kept a wary eye on him to make sure he wasn't overkilling. Too much attention to these mysterious deaths could cause problems for vampire kind and that is a problem for me. He's have to be taken out.

I didn't know then how much that decision would change me. Thinking about it made me recoil into my shell. Keep your feelings at bay we have a job to do. You can do this. Joey looked at me and I gave him my most convincing smile.

However my most convincing smile isn't that convincing. He walked over and pulled me out the house. We walked around in silence for a bit and then he broke it "What's wrong" I bit my lip and sighed "I did see Stefan in 1922 Oh fact we knew each other well" he frowned and paused for a second before walking again.

"Well why doesn't he remember" I shrugged "I had to take those memories away... It was just easier that way" I said my voice breaking slightly causing his grip to tighten on my hand. He gave me a look that meant tell me and I sighed giving in.

The story is one I know by heart. I remember those days I remember them well. If he wouldn't remember I would make sure I would if it meant I would be driven mad. He was my everything then and I hope I was his. But like all great things they have to come to an end right.

I took a deep breath beginning to tell Joey. As I spoke he was surprised and slightly upset with how it had to end but that's my reality. I'm not like every other vampire I have a obligation to make sure visions come true.

I'm sure you are confused so let me enlighten you. Joey stopped walking and enveloped me in a long hug. I let one tear slip fighting the urge to weep in his shoulder "I'm always here for you" I laughed "You are family" he shrugged "I'm still here I love ya little sis" I gave him a look but let him have his moment continuing to walk with our arms around each other.

(Skipping to when Klaus gets in his own body)

I was in my room alone when Stefan asked to come in. We have getting along nice he doesn't remember anything still. But it's better this way and besides what would remembering do now he's with Elena he loves Elena I'm no one. We were sitting talking about random things laughing and joking until Elena came with bad news. "Alaric is downstairs" we immediately ran downstairs to see Jenna with a crossbow in her hand and pointed at Alaric. Pause. OK so you've been gone a minute. Klaus used one of his favorite tricks to maker Alaric his personal puppet. Jenna found out about the supernatural and flipped. OK I think you're all caught up. Resume. I knew where I would find Klaus. I sped up the stairs to change clothes. I changed into a sundress that started it like a black corset the flared it with tool. It came to my mid thigh. It had slit up to my mid thigh. I put on some black wedges with the middle cut out and I wore some TOMS.

I made it to the door but was stopped by Damon. "What do you want Damon?" I said trying to make sure he heard my annoyance. I tried to push past him but then Joey and Stefan showed up behind him. If I push to hard I could hurt Joey and Stefan so I just crossed my arms "We can't allow you to leave" he said smirking realizing that his brother and my friend saved his ass just then.

"Why is that?" Joey stood in front of Damon if any one could handle me it was him. "We need Klaus to think Bonnie and you aren't around or else we'll lose our advantage" he said mimicking me by crossing his arms and copying my cold stare I give Damon.

I looked Stefan than Joey than Stefan " Fine but you'd better hurry with whatever you have or else I can't promise you anything Joey knows o don't like being couped up in the house." I said taking my TOMS off. This is epitome of defeat, ugh how am I the most powerful thing in the room yet being forced to stay in one place?

3 days later...

3 days... 3 days I have been stuck in this house with nothing to do. Joey knows in getting impatient and he's doing what he can. One day no one comes home it's just me and Joey. Perfect for me. So I go downstairs "Joey where is everybody?" he gets up holds my arms and said "Babe in gonna need you to listen...um..." I started getting frustrated. "Boy if you don't tell me what's going on I will use my stiletto nails and heels on you" he took a step back throwing his hands in the air add of to surrender "Alright damn Damon fed Elena his blood so her and Stefan see hanging and Caroline is home and Matt at the grill. I think Bonnie and Jeremy are together." I sat down to take it all in tomorrow is when the sacrifice must take place.

How could Damon be so selfish? Answer very easily. I know he loves her and I respect that he deserves to have love after everyone in his life turned their back on him. Katherine, His Father, Stefan, and Elena. But I loved Stefan but I let him go because I had to.

But you know maybe it's different maybe because whatever Damon loves never stays very long so he thinks that this is a perfect way to keep her. Even though she's not his to keep.

Buy one thing is for sure I've been hoping Damon and Elena get together. Not only because I think that challenge each other make each other better, I have a tiny...correction monumental crush on Stefan. I wouldn't even call it that. It's love. I secretly love Stefan.

There's a reason for why I love him so much but I don't think anyone should that right now. What is the story gonna change? Nothing. I hated to see him with her but what could I do? If he wants her I just have to deal with it.

I was so alone with my feelings about everything. I had to call Caroline and ask get for someone to talk to. She came inner right away. Me and Caroline have become really good friends she is there for me and I for her. Sometimes she goes over board but you can't help but love her. We sat in my room on my bed. I pour out my heart to her she looks at me with a sad expression. I ended my story and waited for a reply "Oh babe I'm so sorry but sweetheart you need to tell him how you feel or else it's goons be like a bad casserole and clog your arteries" we laughed. She's right though but "I'm not gonna do that he has someone it wouldn't fair for me to break up a relationship because I have feelings" I said "But if their relationship was real it won't matter what you say... even if I love Stefan and Elena together" it made me a little sad to know she not on my side but I got over it quickly.

We talked a little more she kept saying what I should name my kids but I don't think I can have any. Any future like that I believe I gave up long ago. But after you become a person like me you don't really try stuff like that ou out. You assume your future is sealed along with every other vampire "But you are mostly human"she said to me "Yes but I still don't wanna get my hopes up for something impossible" I sighed.

We were sitting on the bed watching Halloweentown when Stefan and through the front door. Caroline mouthed talk to him and she left to go home. I went downstairs but I avoided Stefan and went to sleep. Not tonight Caroline maybe some day but today.

In my sleep I had a vision. I looked down at my covers to see _**Moa must die**_. I screamed Stefan rushed in to ask what was wrong. He saw the covers and scrunched up his eyebrows and said "who is Moa?" I wiped my tears "My little sister". His face screamed shocked and I can't blame him. I haven't seen my little sister in years.


	7. 1922

No Ones POV:

Year:1922

Lyla heard life was kicking in the states around 1922. She heard about Chicago in particular. The parties, the attire, the MEN. She went to this place called Gloria's. Once there she saw a man drinking someone's blood in a car naught but two steps from the joint. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself 'really how cocky'.So sure he won't get caught. She banged on the car "Can you ... I don't know try and eat with mouth closed it's easier for people with higher hearing" she said as she walked away. Before she could get too far he flashed in front of her. "What's the rush baby girl?... Stefan Salvatore pleased to meet you" He kissed the top side of her hand surprising her "Lucky me I got one with manners. Lyla Betenfort." Betenfort was a cover name for her, she can track other people but they can't track her. "Well little miss Lyla you're new here so why don't you let this old timer buy you a drink" he said offering his arm.

"You mean compel me one I don't know Mister Salvatore you think you can handle the wild child swinging in here" she said swinging her hips and walking past his arm. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm anyway. "I can handle whatever you have in store" he said opening the door for her. Her interest in this man peaked and she indulged him.

They were doing their 'swing thing' up until a slow song came on. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her real close to his body so close a piece of paper couldn't fit between them. They could feel each other breathe and smell the alcohol on it too. Lola's heart came to a stop and the butterflies rolled in her stomach.

She remembered this feeling well. The same ones ran through her when she would spend her time with Klaus. The thought made her frown inwardly. She shouldn't let this continue Klaus was one situation that would never happen wouldn't let herself go for anything. His next words broke her out of her thoughts "A penny for your thoughts milady" she smiled but knew she had to end this banter now. She pulled away only for him to spin her and pull her back in "You are trying to run from me what happened to the amazing fiery girl who was gonna throw all she had at me" the challenge stirred something in her and she turned to face him. He wants fire he'll have it. She pulled him into her and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were drawing attention to themselves but they didn't care. Dancing as of no one else was around. The tension was building and Lyla knew what the next move should be.

She took a chance and asked "You fitting to kiss me or tease me" he chucked "Which would you prefer you know what to hell with that" he kindly walked to a booth ordering scotch for both of them. He slid right next to her used his finger to bring her face up to his and they passionately kissed.

They couldn't stop it was like their lips were a drug they neither of them wanted to stop using. When they broke apart it was only to take on the sight of each other. He was taking aback at how soft she became and how electric her touch was when their lips touched.

She couldn't understand how in one moment her views on the situation changed so drastically. They went back in this time it was hungrier and greedier. They were rough with each other but they didn't care they just wanted each other badly.

From there they were taken with each other. They spent all night and all week kissing and talking and understanding each other she even told him her real name. Maybe it was his own broken soul that attracted hers. No one knew not even them but just moved in the moment cherishing the time spent loved having someone to be close to again. But he made it difficult when he would turn his humanity was off after a tough feeding. For her it was impossible he wouldn't be with her if that were true. He just wants to feel better. "You're lying Stefan it's OK to love and to feel. I know... Life is better to live when you love... We both know it's gets better things will be better" she said cupping his face in her hands she pecked his lips. She could see it wasn't working the way she needed it to. Sighing she got up to leave but she was stopped by him. "Come with me" she nodded and left with him.

They left to his tiny apartment it was very cozy and she felt very at home for some reason. He showed and told her everything there was. She was on the verge of tears and she would always refuse to show emotion it was his story not hers.

He asked her to tell him about her but she couldn't being herself to, not unless he forgot it. She can't have people knowing their secret. She looked him in the eye and said "You will forget what you hear until I say you can remember it understand" he nodded understanding, he knew what she was doing but she felt better doing it this way. He would do for her.

Puris don't compel they put so much fear in you that you obey it's called blurring. Unlike compulsion it doesn't wear off when they die and it won't unless the Puris says so.

"When I was 16 a neighboring tribe was killed and my parents believed that they had to step up the game create protectors that would save us. At the time I was involved with one of the family members of the person that did it Klaus" She went through the story although I saw his jaw tighten a little. Jealousy, for a moment Lyla wanted to smile but she knew that this was not the right time. "When I was 18 it was time for me to be inoculated into the tribe as a official member. And when I went into my tent I was shot three times in the stomach. But I didn't die so the man came close and slit my throat. I saw my killer it was my father." She choked up a bit. To have your father be your murderer is hard. In her eyes it was him disowning her. There are no words to describe how she felt when she found out that wasn't the case. "I awoke to see Klaus standing over me but before I could relish in the fact that I was alive my insides started to fight me and I was in pain for what seemed like hours. Klaus took me to my father and he gave me a ring that I must wear or else I die." This was when the tears really came down. She realized how much of herself she was baring for him but it wasn't permanent.

He would only understand her completely for two seconds or however long until he forgets like he blurred to. She was so angry that it had to be this way but how else can she do this. To be here with him for even this long puts him in danger.

"My older sister Gira died because she didn't take the ring I never wanted to die so I took the ring. When it came time for my tribe to move on Klaus forced me to stay by tricking me. I broke up with him for that. But he didn't take it well he killed my entire tribe except for my mother and sister the only other known Puris out there."

She stopped and cried no one knew her story besides the Mikealsons and she hates that. She hates that she has no one to talk to besides them who at the moment were AWOL. They were talking until Stefan stopped and took her to his bedroom to cuddle. He knew that even though he'd never know her completely that she needed comfort someone to stand by her even if she pushes them away. They spooned until she kissed him that sent them over the edge. Their emotions team high and were acting on impulse now. She took her hair out of the neatly done bun and let it down so he run his fingers through her hair. And they had sex but she saw it as making love.

She awoke the next morning to Stefan sleeping. She smiled and just watched for bit while he slept. He was currently on his back and moved his arm from around her waist. She got up to make breakfast but when she went into the kitchen. Her younger sister Moa stood there waiting for her.

She was surprised they stayed away from each other only because they only seem to bring pain to each other. But here she was she only ever showed up for birthdays it when it was urgent. It wasn't Lyla's birthday and she didn't seem to be in distress why was she here?

"I heard you had another boyfriend and I had to come down the spirits they sent me to tell you to break you up they wasn't you together now" What!? "No I won't do it" Moa shook her head "You and I both know he'll die if you don't" Moa turned to leave and she waved her as if to say come with me. Lyla couldn't not until she said goodbye. She got in top of him so she straddled him. He woke up and looked at her but she looked away it was to painful to look him in the eye. But she had to she looked back and began to blur him. He saw what she was doing and stopped her. "What are doing?" He held arms but she his hands above his head "If you weren't about to blur me is think this is hot" she laughed he was only making it harder for her and she thought it was on purpose.

She regained her focus when Moa laughed. She looked him in the eye and said "You won't remember or time together you will live life as you did and never think twice about me" she said as she went to the front door she said "I think I love you" as she left she held onto her sister for strength. Her family was all she had and would ever have it seemed like.

Authors Note:

I don't do a lot of these for the sake of the story so sorry

Do we like Stefan and Lyla together or do you hate it?

I love then together it was so hard to write the last bit tearing up a tiny bit.

#STYLAFORVER


	8. VI

Yesterday was too much these tears are no longer willing to come down. Today is the judgement day I can't wait any longer. I put on a pair red gladiator shoes, a red bustier, and a pair of black high-waisted shorts. I left to find him exactly where I figured him to be.

There on a bar stool in the Grill. I sat next to him and ordered a scotch and a shot. He looked my way but says nothing until my drinks arrive "And what is it you want, love I'm sure you don't believe I'm that attractive" I smirked. He could never be father from the truth "My dear Niklaus have you forgotten what you have don't to me and countless others" I spoke not turning to show him my face. "Well love if you plan on taking revenge you will not win I Yul beat you" he said through gritted teeth. "Come now you know who I an don't you creatures like you and I never forget." I laughed at his face when I smiled at him. "Lyla...I...how...why are you here?" he said stopped his menacing look thing and moved into a more casual seating position.

Fail if anything I'd be on guard "I'm here to stop your chance at getting anymore powerful" I stood and turned to him. He chuckled "Love what I said before still stands" I almost fell over in laughter. "Sure and I'm supposed to scared we both know that fight would go on for days." I said, please Klaus could never beat me. Get close to me my magic is stronger than ever.

I snatched his bourbon out his hand and downed it all. "I want you to call off the sacrifice because of you don't I will have to kill you and anyone who gets in my way." He stood up and grabbed my arms. He flashed us out of the bar and took me Alaric's place. I looked at the floor and almost died. "Yes look what you've driven me to. You think I honestly didn't know you were here. I bumped into Moa here yesterday. I remembered what you told me 'That the only way to kill a Puris is to rip out the heart and stab it four times with wood'" He sat down on the couch very comfortable and relaxed. How could he? Did love me no longer? Does it matter? I hate him. My sister, my only family lying there on the ground literally heartless. You can always or the heart back and heal the Puris but I seriously doubt he would have the heart around to tease me in all his cruelty. "Is this what your thinking about?" he said taking pride in himself as if he did something huge. In this man could see no reminisce of the man I feel in love with I still love. I wish I did then I could have my family back without compliant.

I don't believe it just to dangle it in my face for fun "Please don't do this I have to or else everyone in my vision dies please please give it here" he laughs "Never" and just like that leaves. Pain cannot describe what I feel it dwells too deep in my heart for it to be pain.

I got up and sat on the couch staring at my sisters unchanging body. Out of the next room over came the last person I ever wanted to talk to... Katherine. "Awww don't cry she'll die a good death I heard she went out fighting" I sped towards her grabbing her by the neck. Her face changed immediately as the guy who screamed me a few weeks ago she squirmed around to no avail.

"Listen here you heartless, self serving, one life to live, slutty hoe I am a very angry person right now and I have every intension on killing something do you really wanna volunteer?" she sucked a huge breathe "No sorry touchy subject" I let go and she flashed back to the other room.

I sat down next to my sister held her and cried I knew she wouldn't make it out of this alive and the worst part was I had to make sure that or happened that way. I was downing all the vodka when a splitting headache arrived.

Forget The Vision Watch Over Klaus

Once I came back to my senses I realized what I had to do so I waited and I waited and I waited. Why was it that I had to sit and wait in the place as my basically dead sister and Katharine?" I haven't slept in 3 days every time I get another vision saying that my sister must die. I was thinking about all the good times when I heard the doorknob turn. I stood over my sister's body protectively although it wouldn't do any good.

When the door opened I unexpectedly saw Stefan "Stefan... what are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms. "I should ask you the same thing..." I moved from in front of my sister to show him what I was doing at this house. He speeds over to me with a sad expression. He grabbed my arms and gave me a hug "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought you here you and your sister wouldn't have been here if it weren't for us" I hugged him back happy that someone can always be there to comfort me. As we were taking Katherine came strolling out of the other room. "AW well isn't this a side to behold Lyla and Stefan together forever" we looked at each other. I had a look of embarrassment on my face yet I couldn't quite read Stefan's face.

"Um no you have the wrong idea I only needed some comforting scenes how I have had to stare at my sister's corpse for the days straight" she shrugged and continued eavesdropping from the other room as I know she was doing.

Stefan was about to say something when the door opened. And another person I didn't expect Elijah... Klaus. I turned to Stefan for an explanation he just looked at the door where Klaus and... Elijah stood. I was so confused but I quickly began to understand he played me. He was the only original who knew I was here. "You, you did this you told him I was here how could you we trusted you I trusted you" I got up and slapped him. Klaus looked amused "Love, don't get mad at my brother he only wants to reunite our family. oh that reminds me." He took out a dagger and stabbed him. He turned to face Stefan "And what is it you want?" he said as he poured himself a scotch. "My brother he for bit by a werewolf and the witches say you know the cure." No. Damon. As much as I dislike himi would never wish pain on anyone else.

I understand more than anything. "Yes right but before that Lyla sweetheart you and the corpse are coming with me. Okay now Stefan you're just shy of useness". He slid a blood bag in his direction. Then called in Katerina and bit her wrist. "No" she exclaimed.

Not many people know but Klaus' blood can heal a werewolf bite. He bit foods own wrist and fed her his blood and as expected the bite healed. "So now what exactly are you gonna do?" he asked Stefan. Stefan went up to Klaus and snatched the blood bag from him. Hours upon hours Stefan had spent drinking blood bag and he has just finished the eleventh one. "There here we have our man, the ripper I know one more" Klaus said patting Stefan on the back and sending Katherine to take the cure "No no you will not do this to him, just because you know he's to good of a person to do you're dirty work" He turned to me, sped near me and grabbed me by the neck "You speak out of turn Lyla you see that bag on the chair that has been there since I left you three days ago. There is your sister's heart... and that is offence 1..." he ripped off a piece of wood from the table and...

"Aaahh Nooooo no no I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't speak anymore please no more" I screamed. He shot a piece of wood at my sister's heart and she screamed in pain.

I ran to her side and held her rocking back and fourth like my mother used to when I had nightmares. "Come love let's go" Stefan grabbed me by my arms and took me out of the place as Klaus followed with my sister's body hung over his shoulder. We drove to a wearhouse where 6 caskets resided. My tears have become stubborn and refuse to come out any longer. I have no one left only my sister and it's been decided that she must die so what am I waisting tear after tear for? In the last two caskets the body of Elijah and Moa where placed with care. Now the mission is all I have ahead of me. Our first stop Atlanta, Georgia.


End file.
